Hogwarts and the Sire of Voldemort
by Gryff
Summary: A story about 2 students transferred to hogwarts and their adventure and friends. Written by the residents of Harry Potter Realm's Slytherin message Board. I must say that it involves alot of different writing styles and some of it can be hard to understa
1. Default Chapter

Christi stood, leaning against the wall, right outside the great hall, reading a book. She was deeply absorbed in it, and didn't notice that the doors to the castle had suddenly opened, Professor Mcgonagall once again walking in with another student.  
It was a boy this time. He had spiky brown hair, and was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt.  
Professor Mcgonagall said to him, "You stay here, I'll go and take your things,"  
The boy nodded, and sighed, leaning against the wall. soon, he noticed Christi, who was still reading her book.  
He walked up to her. "Hi there, what ya reading?"  
Christi looked up, adjusting her dark black glasses. "Interview with the Vampire- Anne Rice." she answered.  
The boy nodded, smiling. "What's your name? Mine's Darwin- Bran Darwin." He held out his hand for Christi to shake.  
She looked at him from over the tops of her glasses, one eyebrow raised before taking his hand and shaking it.  
"Morelei. Christi Morelei."  
Bran nodded. "So, uh... what stuff do you like to do?"  
Christi, finally putting away her book, said, "Hypnosis, Astrology, dueling and quidditch. Why?"  
Bran smiled. "I like quidditch too! I played Seeker at my old school, and I also like to snowbrooming, and-"  
Christi interrupted him, saying in a very tropical accent. "Look Chico, this ain't Jamaica. This is crappy ol England- away from our natural surroundings. Like your snowbrooming or whatever" she glanced at him. "Your from somehwere really cold... well, it doesn't snow everyday here. I hate it. I come from Bermuda; and this place sucks."  
"Tell me about it." said Bran, rolling his eyes. "This place is awful. Everyday it just gets worse and worse. So what house're you in?"  
"Slytherin, and that's the only thing they've done right so far." answered Christi, grinning. Bran grinned back. "so what classes are you in?" asked bran, staring at christy. HIs eyes just slightly scared her. thy were a super light blue, and seemed to pierce into her soul somehow. "uh.. well first we have potions with snape. you'll like him, he's always best to us slytherins. then we have history of magic, witch as you will find out, sucks, trasfiguration with McGonagal.." "ugh that old hag?" Bran interrupted. "Yah her class is a total drag too. she so favors those goody goody gryffindors. well next we have herbology and then defense against the dark arts." "why would you want to defend against that?" Bran said, a wry smile on his face. "ya i know!" Christy said, laughing. "after that its all up to you what you want to take." "ok thanks. I..." Bran started to say, before McGonagal popped out of no where. "what are you doing? I told you not to talk to anyone! come with me." McGonagal said while dragging him along. Bran then made a face behind McGonagal's back and quickly waved goodbye to christy. "see ya later!" he yelled, just before being dragged out of sight.   
The next day was Bran's sorting. During breakfast, Christi could barely eat anything, because she was waiting for Mcgonagall to bring out the sorting hat. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table, where Bran sat, looking thouroughly miserable.  
"I wonder what house he'll be in..." thought Christi. Suddenly, the mail owls arrived, and Rofocale came zooming in, with a package for her.  
"Ugh!" moaned Rofocale. "Flying all the way back to Bermuda, that was hectic!"  
Christi grinned and pulled open the package that had arrived for her. It was from Trista, her best friend, still living at Mystic Island. It was a necklace. Christi gasped.  
It was a sparkling golden seashell with some small words printed on it, but they were so small she couldn't read it.  
"Aw... that was so nice of Trista to send me this..." thought Christi.  
"I agree, quite-" responded Rofocale, but suddenly, Professor Dumbledore stood up, and there was silence. "Professor Mcgonagall, if you would."  
Professor Mcgonagall brought out the sorting hat, and called Bran up.  
Bran put on the hat.  
"Ah yes!!!" said the Sorting hat in Bran's ear. "What do we have here???? Oh yes, we've got another Slytherin on our hands, I think... but what's this? I see knowledge, I see cleverness! I see trickery, there's no doubt about it, your going to RAVENCLAW!!!"  
Bran's face turned green as he pulled off the sorting hat and went to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Everyone sitting there cheered for him, but he didn't smile back or shake anyone's hand. Instead, he looked over at the Slytherin table, where he saw Christi. Her face fell.  
"I was really hoping he'd be another Slytherin." thought Christi. Rofocale sighed.  
"Well, we can't win em all, Christi. You'll see him again sometime, won't you?"  
Christi pulled out her schedule. "Yes! That's right, I will! I've got 2 classes with him: Potions and DADA! I'll be seeing him again!"  
The rest of that day, Bran could think of nothing but christy and the slytherins. "stupid stinkin raven.......hello Prof. Sinistra!" Bran mumbles just as the ravenclaw head passed by. she gave him a funny look and passed on. "why do I have to be smart!!!" he yelled, gathering stares from all around the room. " well top o' the frickin mornin to you too!!!" he said in a slightly crazy voice. "NOW STOP STARING!!!!!" He bellowed. Sinistra gave him a very funny look this time. "thats quite enough Darwin!" she said, pointing to his dorm. he stomped off, and as soon as he was out of sight the room was filled with gossip. In his Dorm, Bran sat on his bed and picked up his staff. It was and aincent peice of driftwood that he called whaleoak. he twirled it around. how he ever wanted to go home... all of the sudden, a parrot swooped in his open window. it had a paper in its talons, and proceeded to squak loudly in his ear. "shaddap ya bird!" he took the papar and shooded the parrot away, who then flew to his head and pooped on it. after brushing it off and cursing, he opened the note. it read- "meet me at the slytherin common room at 10. use this password-labay. Christy" "uh oh" he thought. "this is bad. I could get expelled!" "aww screw it. Im there!"  
  
Professor Nevar watched as the Third Year Slytherins entered the room, large bags filled with books swung over their shoulders. Many strayed from her, moving to the back of the class. One girl with neon green hair, however, sat in the front row, and slowly raised her hand. A boy with spikey brown hair and peirceing blue eyes sat beside her. "Yes?" Nevar said, turning to shuffle papers on her desk. "What's wrong with your eyes?" the boy nudged her hard in the ribs as she said this. "What's wrong with them?" "Well-they're sorta yellowish." her voice was not British, like most of the childeren's. "Well, your hair is sort of green. We can't waste our time talking about colors; this is Defense Against the Dark Arts, not *Art*, Miss. Morelei. "Today we discuss-ghosts."  
  
As the lesson progressed, Linarea began to notice a strange reaction from the students. On one side of the room sat the Slytherin students, and on the other side, the Ravenclaws. However, sitting at the front two rows were Christi Morelei, a Slytherin, and Bran Darwin, a Ravenclaw. Christi was scribbling something on a piece of paper hastily, and jumped when Linarea called out her name.  
"Ms. Morelei? Do you have something to share with the class?"  
Christi grabeed the note she was writing and crumpled it into her hand. "N-No, Professor Nevar! I-I was just taking notes!"  
Linarea nodded, but still kept her eye on Christi. She seemed very suspicious, even for a Slytherin.  
"Are you going to meet me tonight?" whispered Christi to Bran.  
"Yeah, don't worry!" Bran whispered back. "What are we going to do?"  
Christi was about to respond, but suddenly hissed, "Shhh!" as she saw Linarea watching them.  
Steel went out into the Slytherin common room to wait for her friend Lanny when she saw Christi come back into the common room. "Don't tell any one I was out" "Please" Christi asked and slipped up the stairs to the dorm that Steel also slept in. Lanny came down the boys stepps and asked "what was she doing?" "Oh we were just talking" Steel replyed. "thanks for coming Lanny, your half an hour late!" Steel said. "Okay Lanny now do you think Christi is a death eater or not? how can we ask her without insulting her if she's not?" "Well......... I don't know, you could just ask her in the dorm," Lanny replyed. "But what if she's not, then she'll know I am!" Steel replyed franticlly. "Well then, fine she knows your one," Lanny replyed with a smile on his face. "like I won't let her know for long." "No you don't Lanny I know you modifie memorys already but don't use it on her!Don't use it on anybody or I'll modifie you!" Steel pratically screamed. "Well your gonna have to ask her cause I'm not gonna." Lanny calmly replyed. "Fine I will then I'll see you tomorrow at classes." siad steel. "Okay" said Lanny before he gave Steel a kiss on the cheek and turned to go up to his dorm."Okay see you at breakfast" and Steel goes up to her dorm. The minute she enters she hears Christi say " I am a death eater you are obviously but is he?'" "Yeah he is so what?" Steel says " I was only wondering You've met Bran right?" Yeah I have" Steel said suspiciously. "Well do you think he'd make a good death eater?" Christi said. "I don't know him well enough to give him an opinion. " said Steel. " okay then" Christi replied simply. I'll see you at classes tomorow Christi" Said steel.  
  
At precisely 9:45 that night, when everyone in the Ravenclaw common room had gone to sleep, Bran snuck outside and proceeded towards the Slytherin common room. When he reached it, he whispered the password, and went inside.   
Christi was already waiting for him. She had a silvery cloak on, and suddenly whispered, "We have to go to the North tower."  
Bran looked taken aback. "Why?" Christi shook her head. "We need to go somewhere where we can't be disturbed. It's important."  
Nodding, Bran and Christi headed out of the common room and proceeded towards the North tower.  
~  
"C-Christi, e-exactly how b-big is this thing?" panted Bran, as they climbed the stairs to the top of the North tower.   
"J-Just a few more steps..." answered Christi, equeally breathless.  
When they had finally reached the top of the North tower, Bran was shocked. There was a small room here, that had a window that the moonlight shone through, like silver light.  
Christi pulled off the hood of her cloak, and looked at Bran. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.  
Wondering what Christi was talking about, Bran said, "Yes."  
Christi turned her back and faced the window.   
"For centuries, my family has been working for Lord Voldemort. We've been trying to restore his reign as hard as we could. On the secluded islands of Bermuda, no juggles or mudbloods could bother us there.  
"But something has happened, recently- Lord Voldemort has been seen, he's somewhere in europe!" Christi clutched something at her chest, and Bran saw that it was a golden seashell, the one she had recieved from her friend in Bermuda. "My family had to send someone to track down the dark lord! So we could help him restore his reign of evil. Bran, I'm a death eater."  
Bran's eyes widened, as Christi stood, staring out the window.  
"I received a parrot from my father earlier this week. I had told him all about you; he had a plan, a plan that concerned you."  
At this, Bran had enough courage to ask, "What is it?"  
Christi took a deep breath, and said, "You would make a very good death eater, you know that, don't you?"  
Bran's jaw dropped, and he took a step backwards. "A-Are you saying y-you want me t-to be a d-death eater?!?!?!"  
Christi nodded, and just as she did, the door to the room opened, and someone walked in.  
Christi and Bran whipped around, as a tall, silhoutted figure walked in. It's yellowish eyes were visible through the darkness.  
"Why, what a surprise meeting you two here, Ms. Morelei and Mr. Darwin..."  
It was Linarea.  
"I thought you might be one, Moreli," Linera rasped as she ascended the stairs. "i suspected it all along." Bran, thinking he knew what was going to happen, jumped in front of Christy. "stay Back!" he yelled at christy. then the most miraculous tranmsformation occurred in Bran that christy had ever seen. his eyes, that Christy had thought so freaky the day before, now were twice as bright. the seemed to explode with a blue fire, licking around his eyebrows. his eyes were afire with a blue flame. he then said in a suprising calm voice, "leave us. or I will kill you and run from this place. you are not taking her." the blue flame still danced around his eyebrows. Christy had seen this only once before. this was telekenisis, in its most devastating form. Linera then did the most unexpected thing Christy could think of-she laughed. it was the coldest thing christy had ever heard. Bran suddenly grabbed christy, and jumped out the window. Christ screamed, untl she noticed they were gliding. Bran and Chrisy flew away into the night under the power of Bran's disturbing telekenisis.  
Linarea watched as Christi and Bran flew off. "That's odd. I've never seen a telelkinis that young before. I'll catch up to you..." Large, feathered wings grew from her back, and she swooped down the side of the Tower in the form of a large, black raven. She was nearing them with increasing speed. The boy looked back to her, while Christi continued screaming and cursing. His eyes burned white. She circled them, until, finally broken arms, they began to fall to the ground.   
Bran Couldn't take it anymore. that thing that was their teacher continued circling. the two of them must have been up a mile in the sky. All of the sudden, Bran felt his arms snap. the pain was excruciating, but Bran was more concerned with the now rapidly falling Christy. "aww Crap!" Bran yelled as he frantically dived for her. He figured that creature had somthing to do with the breaking of his arms. Christi was still screaming and swearing, but now at a more rapid rate. Bran didnt quite know how he was going to catch her, with his arms being broken now thanks to that thing, but he figured he'd think of somthing. Then she landed on him. The two of them fell from the sky, all of bran's fire gone. the last thing he remembered was him breaking her fall, and being happy that she was still alive. he then passed out.   
Linarea stood over the bodies, shrinking her wings. She looked down at the girl who claimed to be a Death Eater. "I will not hurt this one...not this time..." Focusing her eyes on them, she moved them up to the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts.  
Christy bolted out of her cot panting heavily. she realized she was in the hospital wing. she then looked in the bed next to her. Bran lay there, either sleeping or uncoucious, she couldnt tell. a bottle of skele grow lay on the bedside table. "oh there you are" said madam pomfrey. " i was worried about you!" "what about.." christi began before madam pomfrey interupted with, "him? oh dont worry, he's fine. well considering that he broke half the bones in his body." Christy sighed deeply and lay back. " you two were lucky. after falling out of that window? jeez it was a miracle you survived. good thing linarea found you." at the mention of that name, Christi tensed up. what was going on with her? there was somthing freaky about that new teacher...  
just then, steel chang burst in. "oh my gosh are you two alright? I heard you fell out of the window!" "excuse me miss," madam pomfrey interjected, "no visitors! now please remove your slytherin butt from this hospital at once!"   
"but.."  
"NO! OUT!"  
Steel left, looking rejected. "see ya later..feel better!"  
she said, before Pomfrey shut the door in her face.  
  
  
Linarea walked into the hospital wing. Bran bolted up and narrowed his eyes at her.   
She chose to ignore this. "Poppy? May I speak with them alone, please?"   
Christi began mouthing "No!" at Madam Pomfrey franticly, but failed and Pomfrey left the room with a wave of frustration with her hands.   
Linarea smiled sardoniclly. "Ms. Morelei, what were you speaking to Darwin about, exactly? Tell me, and I'll tell you my little secret. You may be pleasently surprised."   
Both teenagers didn't know what could be so pleasent about one of Nevar's secrets, but Christi finally opened up, relectantly.   
"I'm a Death Eater," she said fiercely. "And I'm not afraid to curse you, either!"   
Linarea laughed her cold, high laugh again. "Why would you curse me? I am your Master's half sister."  
Christi and Bran's jaws dropped, as they both stared incredulously at Linarea.  
"Y-Your WHAT????" exclaimed Bran, not believing what he just heard. Nevar sat there, smiling. "I am Tom Riddle's half-sister, Linarea Nevar."  
Christi climbed out of her bed and grabbed her wand. "You'd better not be lying, Nevar! Like I said before, I'm not afraid to curse you!"  
Linarea smiled, and said, "Sit down. I promise that I'm not lying to you. Both of you." She now looked over at Bran, who looking the most shocked.  
"Speaking of which," Christi suddenly spoke up. "Bran, do you remember what I asked you last night?"  
Bran gulped. "Yes, I remember, Christi. You asked me whether I would be a death eater."  
Christi gripped her wand, and walked over to Bran's bed. "Well, answer me."  
Bran just sat gapping at his friend. Linarea felt as if she could beat herself over the head. How could she trust these-these children???   
"Answer me," Christi pleaded. "Please, please give me an answer, Bran."   
"Answer her. It's two Death Eaters against a non-folower. You'd be surprised to know that united, Death Eaters are more powerful than Tom (they guessed she called Voldemort by his birth given name) can be." Linarea said.   
Bran felt like he couldn't speak. All he could do was wait until the numbness in his head settled over...  
After a few seconds bran grinned. "why wouldnt I want to be a de?" he said, one of his practically patented sly grins on his face. Christi and Linarea smiled along with him, happy with the new de in the group.   
Or so they thought.   
That night Bran crept out of his room and snuck to the secret place he was told. he said the nececarry charm and momentarilly his eyes lit up. a swirling blue fog, the color of his eyes, appeared in front of him. His masters face-his TRUE master's-appeared in front of him. he spoke in his deep menacing voice, almost the opposite of Voldemorts and Linarea's. "Bran.." The man in the fog growled, "Did you infiltrate the Deatheaters?" "yes master." Bran said in a hushed tone. "Good. Proceed as planned. you will assinate that meddeling linarea soon enough. then we will move on to voldemort. My Grandson will not complete his 'reign of terror', you hear me?"  
"yes master." Bran said in an even more hushed tone. "Goodbye." said Maximus Riddle, the immortal dark wizard set out to destroy his great grandson Voldemort.   
Bran silently cursed himself and that evil Maximus. why did his family have to be servants of him? and why did he have to be his favorite assasin? Bran hated this life. He really did care about Christi. He wasnt so sure about this Linara, but from the bottom of his heart he did not want to hurt christi in any way. he was truthful in his wanting to be in slytherin, he was truthful in everything but......he didnt tell them he was a follower of an even more evil dark wizard out to destroy voldemort and rule in his place. He sighed deeply.  
"my life is so screwed." he breathed, before slipping into the commonroom.  
Christi walks into the common room and see's Steel and Lanny asleep in arm chairs she see they had been playing wizards chess and waiting for her at the same time. Christi can also see that Steel had asked Lanny to wait with her and that Lanny didn't give a damn what happened to Christi. Just as Christi was about to walk up the dorm stairs Lanny leaped up and shook Steel awake. "What is she back yet...." Steel asked grogaly. "Yeah she's back alright" Lanny growled. Great Steel said with more energy than before I can tell her my warning. As they spoke Christi tried to egdge her way up the stairs and remebered Steel slept in the same dorm but what she really wanted was to get away from Lanny who obviously didn't like her or Bran. Lanny you can go back to your dorm now thanks for waiting with me Steel said cheerily. Yeah Okay sweetheart ( as Lanny gave Steel a kiss on the cheek) be careful though I don't trust her he whispered just loud enpugh for Christi to hear" Steel walked up to Christi blushing red from embarresment. But soon Christi and Steel found themselves in their dorm they shared with Steel's little sister Snare. Quickly Steel made Christi sit down on her bed and drew the curtains " I have a secret to tell you Steel whispered urgently My sister Snare she's in Slytherin alright but she's really not supposed to be she's really a Gryffendor spy she's working for dumbledor and the ministry but has plegded her allegance to a an odd old wizard named Max is what she calls him but his name is Max Riddle. Just recently I found out he's Voldemorts grandfather who happens to want to kill voldemort I have pledged my loyaltie to Voldemort and only Voldemort but Snare is a traitor and can't be trusted we've tried memory charms on her to make her forget her evil lord but they don't work so we'll just have to be careful around her okay?Steel looks at Christi who gives her a simple head nod. Any way she's a traitor to Dumbledor and ministry so don't let her fool you either and can you and Bran sit with me and Lanny tommorrow in classes? I'll see you tommorow morning then bye Steel says as she scoots Christi out of her bed as she changes into her pajams. Thanks for the warning mumbles Christi as she slips into bed and they both fall asleep  
Linarea crept through the halls of the Riddle house like a fox, feet barely touching the ground as she walked. She finally came to the room, where her master would be waiting. She spoke of Bran.   
"My Lord," she said cautiously, "I've gotten him...he'll be dead soon. One word out of mind and I'll kill him"   
Lord Voldemort did not look up; he was in deep thought.   
"Fine," he said finally. "Go. Do not kill him yet...I believe he could bring us some information on our dear...*grandfather*."  
  
Bran and christy sat in DADA, which now seemed a lot easier to the both of them. Linarea let them do anything almost, and her class was quite alot of fun. One day, Bran and Christy were in Linarea's class when bran passed her a note. in his almost illegible chicken scratch, he wrote- You. Me. Ball. you fancy dress, me tux. We dance. no? Bran :D Christy grinned hugely. she nodded at him. "WHOO!" bran yelled, jumping up on his desk. The entire class laughed. Bran gave a comic bow and sat down. Maybe this hogwarts place wasnt so bad after all, he thought.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

When all 4 came back, Bran was the first to speak. "what just happened?" All laughed except steel. "I dont find that very funny." she said before storming away. "jeez I was just tryin ta be goofy.." bran said looking hurt. Aftr tha brief episode, bran and Christi started dancing again. they danced practically all night. when the last song came to a close, the two for silent for a moment. christy began to move in. Bran figured he knew what was coming. and then she....  
The last song was ending. Christi stared into Bran's eyes. Suddenly, she was transfixed by them, and closed her eyes as their lips moved closer together...  
They kissed. And at that exact moment, the same thing was lingering in Christi and Bran's mind: Hey, maybe staying at Hogwarts won't be so bad after all...  
The song ended, and Christi and Bran pulled apart.  
And at this very moment, the only thing in the entire world that mattered to them was each other.  
Linarea looked down at Bran and Christi. No! They were on two different sides..it was impossible...She looked up at Severus, who had drawn her close and were dancing slow. She frowned.  
  
"So are we..." she whispered.  
"What?"  
  
"We're both on different sides also, Severus. No matter how hard you try to stop it, you know it's true."  
  
Outside, unaware to everyone inside, a tall, dark form was moving about like a deadly bird of prey. A hood was over his head. He pushed it away. His eyes were pools of blood with a vertical pupil, his face white like a bone, and his nose flat like a snake's, lank and black hair pulled back from his face reaching his shoulder...  
  
Lord Voldemort was on the grounds of Hogwarts.  
Voldemort silently crept across the Hogwarts grounds. He snickered to himself. "That was much to easy." he said, making his way torward the rear entrance. A small shack was back there, with a large almost illegible sign on it: "Hagrids hut". "Hagrid??" Voldemort hissed. "That bumbling Idiot is stil here? Ill have to fix that...." Voldemort said as he crept along. There was some sort of party in there, that was all he knew. Linarea was probably in there with that loathsome snape. oh she thought he didnt know, but he knew everything. Bran would also be in there somewhere, most likely with christy. Ugh how he hated that little girl..but her family members were high ranking death eaters, so he would have to deal with her. "now on to dear old great grandfather. wonder how he's feeling?" voldemort said with an evil laugh. " I should have killed that meddling old imatation of a dark wizard years ago..well I came close once....." he said laughing again. By now he was making his way through the chimney of what he believed was the ravenclaw commonroom. he wasnt afraid, he'd just kill anyone that got in his way.  
Back at the ball, Bran and christi were now just talking, occasionally kissing. The two of them were the talk of the whole ball. "man this feels good.." bran thought. "to finally have someone that really cares for me......" Then he remembered what a traitor remembered what a traitor he was. He silently cursed himself. Somthing had to go...and he didnt want it to be Christy. It WASNT gonna be christi. All the sudden, a huge splitting pain went through his eyes. across the room, the same thing was happening to harry's scar. the two looked at each other, probably for the first time ever. they both knew what was happening. Voldemort was in the building.  
  
Suddenly, Bran stood up and stormed out of the great hall, Christi following him.  
"Bran!" exclaimed Christi, running after him as he sped through the halls of Hogwarts. "Where are you going?"  
"Voldemort's here!" he answered, now heading outside towards the forbidden forest. "And so is Maximus. We've got to stop both of them!"  
Christi gasped, and suddenly stopped. "M-Maximus?" she said weakly. "H-How do you know about L-Lord Voldemort's rival?!"  
Bran stopped, and sighed. He turned to Christi, and took her hands in his. "I can't lie to you, Christi. I'm really wroking for Maximus Riddle; I was sent here to find information on Lord Voldemort so that he would be destroyed and Maxiumus's reign would prevail. I'm sorry I lied to you, Christi; I'm not a death eater at all."  
For a moment, there was silence, where Bran had his head bowed, and Christi stared at him, not blinking.  
"You know what this means, don't you?" she said finally. Bran's head snapped up, and the worst possible thought came to mind. 'S-She's going to have to kill me! Under orders from Voldemort!'  
Christi pulled out her wand, and said, "We've got to stop Voldemort and Maximus this instant!"  
Bran grinned. They started running into the Forbidden forest...  
But unbeknownst to both of them, Linarea Riddle was standing in the shadows of the trees, listening to their conversations, her yellow eyes flashing.  
"Well, isn't this just a modern-day Romeo and Juliet..."  
Alright Steel see's Christi and Bran run off and knows something is wrong and since lately her sister has caused most of the problems she and Lanny run up to the hospital wing to find the nurse alseep (magic sleep) and Snare is gone Lanny looks at the nusre sigh and says "We'd better hurry and catch Snare before she makes any trouble" "r-r-right" Steel answere and they hurry down to the forest were Christi and Bran had headed. They find them down facing four others Voldemort Maximus Snare and Linarea all standing there voldemort by himself and Maximus with Snare and Linarea (if thats not right correct me). Lanny and Steel stare at Maximus not knowing what to do. But decide that since they are Voldemrts survents that they should go stand by him. But Steel thinks what about Bran and Christi? they aren't joining anyone yet we should stay with them!. Lanny see's what Steel is thinking and walks straight towards Christi and Bran with Steel following him. What are you two doing shouts Voldemort you are to join me come here now you little BRATS! Sister come here you know your hearts desire come join me! Snare says Christi gives Steel a look of utter disgust that her sister is such a fool. No Lanny and Steel shout at Snare and Voldemort. Then go closer to Bran and Christi. Fine sister you are a great fool! Snare says warningly she whispers something to maximus and he nods just then Snare jumps forward with a sword brandished ACCIO! Lanny shouts and the sword flies to his hand crucio! Snare shouts but points her wand at Christi and comands her to kill herself. She resists long enough for Lanny to counter curse and Steel to cast the tickling spell on Snare Snare falls to ground with laughter and Bran about to cast a spell on Maximus when Snare grabed his leg and pulled him down before he finished. Christi decides she's had enough of Snare and Avada Kedabra! and Snare falls in a flash of green light. Bran stands up and all four of them brandish they'r wands each at a differnt person. Lanny at Linerea Steel at at Maximus with Christi and Bran at voldemort and then..........  
Lanny's wand trembled as he blurted out a kicking spell at Linarea, she tumbled over, lying at Snape's feet who had just joined the war. Lanny cursed. Christi pulled out her wand, ready to scream the killing curse at the Dark Lord when Linarea jumped to her feet and pushed her away, knocking her head against the wall.   
"No!" Bran screamed running over to Christi. She was breathing, but a gash of red streamed from under her pretty braid.  
  
"You shouldn't have helped me!" Voldemort growled at his sister, pointing his wand at Snape.  
  
"Don't you dare!!!" Linarea screamed, turning into a panther and moving herself in front of Snape.  
  
"Move aside!"  
  
Linarea had already grabbed Snape by the neck softly, as if carrying young kittens, and fled to the door.  
  
Maximus' face lit out in a terrible smile...Voldemort and him stood in front of eachother, ready to fight....  
  
Maximus's face shone in the moonlight. His visage was covered in scars, and his right arm was gone. you could almost see the resemblance to voldemort, but just barely. The two stared each other down, seemingly ignoring Bran. All of the time, Bran was getting madder and Madder. Frantically tring to keep christy concious. "...Go..get em....Bran......" she murmured before passing out. Just then his anger flared. His eyes blazed, more than he had ever seen them. the flames reached well over 2 feet above his head. He screamed, a primal, angry scream that even scared him. the next thing he knew, the woods exploded.  
Linarea and Severus walked into the woods. it looked as if one of those muggle contraptions they called bombs had been droped. Bran lay in the exact center, unconcious.christi was laying to the side. miraculously, the explosion had somehow missed her. a slightly golwing blue scab had formed over her cut. linarea suddenly felt bad for doing that to her. what was happening? Maximus was dead, no doubt about that. the explosion had flung him against a huge tree. Voldemort was no where to be found. linarea assumed he was alive. she was dissapointed. she had had enough with her brother and the whole DE thing. she smiled at severus, looking puzzeledly at christy's obviously telekenisis induced healing and the explosion missing her. "there just like us." she whispered. "just like us." and with that, they walked off. these two would live.   
Slowly, Christi woke up. Immediately, she felt a hot pain on her face. She noticed a blue scab where she remembered a cut used to be.  
Looking around the forest, she saw Maximus's dead body at the foot of the tree. Then, quite suddenly, she gasped, as her eyes reached Bran.  
"No!" she gasped, running over to him. "Bran! Please wake up! Please!"  
But he didn't. Christi began to sob, thinking, 'I'll never see him again. He died to save me, and I never told him...'  
She grasped the golden seashell necklace she had worn for the special occasion that night. She grasped it tighter and tighter, until something amazing happened:  
The golden seashell began to glow. Confused, Christi pulled the necklace off of her neck, staring at it. But then she saw what was REALLY glowing. There were words, scribbled so tinily on the shell, that Christi couldn't read them. But suddenly, the words began to enlarge. Bright, shining letters suddenly, shone in front of her. Bran's body also started to glow. Christi looked at the words and read them out loud:  
"With Bran in this fateful hour,  
I place all heaven with it's power,  
and the sun with it's brightness  
and the snow with it's whiteness,  
and the fire with all the strength it hath,  
and the lightning with it's rapid wrath  
and the winds with their swiftness along their path,  
and the sea with it's deepness  
and the rocks with their steepness,  
and the earth with it's starkness;  
All these I place  
By god's almighty help and grace between myself and the powers of darkness!"  
There was a blindng flash of green light, and, quite suddenly, the seashell diappeared. "Huh...?" thought Christi, as all light ceased. She noticed that it was almost dwn, but her interest in that was cut short, as she screamed in utter joy, Bran had woken up! Christi rushed over to his side, and asked, "Are you okay?"  
He groaned, his eyes rolled to the top of his head, and he fell backwards.  
"BRAN!!!!" screamed Christi, her eyes widening once again. "NO!!!"  
Bran didn't answer. Christi remembered a muggle class she had once heard about called First Aid. Remembering it, she quickly put her lips up to Bran's, and began to blow, remembering the CPR course of it.  
Then, to her surprise, Bran's eyes opened, and he grabbed her by the back of her head, kissing her firmer. Christi screamed and pulled away.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!" shs shreiked, standing up, infuriated that Bran had done that, as he was clearly laughing his head off. "I HAVE HALF A MIND TO-!!!!"  
Bran laughed as he stood up. "Hey, it was a spur of the moment kinda thing! Lighten up, Christi."  
She didn't lighten up. Christi just tapped her foot impatiently, her fists clenched, her hair coming out of her braid, and positively infuriated. "You know, Bran, you are soooooo dead for this..."  
Bran laughed again, and pretty soon, Christi was laughing too.  
"Well, we should probably head back up to the castle." said Bran, gesturing towards Maximus's body. "Maximus is dead, Lord Voldemort escaped, and Linarea-"  
"Is probably with her lover-boy Snape." finished Christi, grinning. "The ball must have ended; we should go back up to the castle."  
Bran nodded, and they started walking back up towards Hogwarts. While they were walking, Christi asked, "So now that Maximus is dead, and that I've forsaken Voldemort, what are we going to do?"  
Bran sighed. "Well, Im not sure what your going to do. But if you would consider this," he paused, turning to look at Christi's curious face. "Maximus owned a mansion, hidden in the Forbidden Forest; since he's now dead, the entire estate goes to me." Here, Christi's jaw dropped, and she exclaimed, "THE WHOLE HOUSE?????"  
Bran nodded, grinning. "It was the only perk of working for that evil man; he put me in his will. we'll be on the run, but Dumbledore and linarea will hopefully vouch for us. im not going back to my parents. Would you consider living with me for the summer?"  
Christi leapt up and hugged Bran, exclaiming, "What do you take me for, a fool??? OF COURSE I'LL STAY WITH YOU!!!!"  
Bran laughed, and as they kissed again, the sun was just showing above the horizon, announcing a new day.  
~~~~~  



End file.
